Downhole packers are commonly used for applications such as isolating zones in a wellbore. Such packers are typically in the form of sheathes that can be mounted on pipelines or other structures found in the wellbore. The packers may comprise swellable components that swell under the action of fluid to form a seal between the pipeline and the inside diameter of the wellbore or bore casing.
Important considerations in packer design include ease of installation and the quality and reliability of sealing provided by the packer, particularly in high pressure and deep bore operations.